Of Haunted Playgrounds and Hospital Rooms
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: This is a rather bitter sweet SasoDei one-shot I wrote :)


**Hey so... I tried to write this fic as a slightly longer fic than I usually do also my version of ghosts may be extremely different than yours so please remember to be respectful in your reviews :)**

A redhead around the age of seven or eight sat on a swing in the park where he had died nearly a hundred years ago. _It's odd_ , Sasori thought with a humorless chuckle, _ghost bodies never age, I haven't grown an inch since the day I died_...

The sound of someone approaching snapped Sasori out of his sorrowful thoughts. He looked up to see a blond haired child walking into the park, no parents or anyone meant to watch the child in sight. If the ghost strained his inhuman eyes, he could see an ugly pink haired teen (likely the one meant to be watching the little blond) at least two miles away, sitting inappropriately on a middle aged man's lap, laughing (in a way that was offensive to Sasori's overly sensitive ears) and flirting with said man. Sasori sneered in disgust, he had always hated sluts like her who went after married middle aged men, no doubt wrecking an already screwed up marriage.

The blond child approached Sasori and sat on the swing beside the ghost. Now that the redhead was looking at the other child, he saw that the blond had one eye wrapped in a bandage, was quite thin and that there were small bruises on its legs, arms and one cheek.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before, did you just move here?" The blond asked him, with a sunny smile that would have melted anyone's heart. Sasori shook his head, his cheeks turning rosy. What!? He's dead he can't blush!

"Do you have a name? Mine's Deidara Iwa, and no I'm a boy. Why does everyone always ask, yeah! Yes I have long hair, so what? Are only girls allowed to have long hair?!" Sasori found the blond's little rant quite comical, giggling a little. Wait what!? Since when did he giggle?! He had accepted that his human emotions had died along with himself... So then why was this blond brat making him feel so sheepish and happy...?

"My name is Sasori Akasuna, and the reason you never see me is cause I'm usually invisible, only sometimes people see me... Only when they're as lonely as me..."

"Cool you can be invisible?! How?"

"Well, step one die and two hang around people who have lots of friends."

"What do you mean 'die'?" Deidara asked a little confused.

"I mean to stop breathing and stop living. Have they not taught you that in school yet or are you just stupid?"

The blond huffed and crossed his arms angrily at having been called stupid, "so you're saying you're a ghost, hmmm? I find that a little hard to believe."

"Don't believe me? Try to touch me." Sasori challenged, and when the blond tried to touched the redhead's face his little hand went through Sasori's face. The red haired ghost smirked at the dumbstruck look on Deidara's face as he yet again tried to touch Sasori's face but coming up with only air.

"Come on little blond bitch we have to get back home now!" The pink haired slut bellowed, her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"That's my nanny, Sakura Haruno. She's so horrible my older sister Konan calls her Haruno-bitch, and sometimes when she's really angry, Whoruno. Mom only hired her cause dad and her aren't getting along and someone needs to watch me. Though I don't know why nee-chan can't just watch me."

The creature - for that was not human or female - approached, back handing the blond and screaming in his ear, "are you hard of hearing now too little nuisance?" And cackled when Deidara fell off his swing. This swine was the reason for the blond's many bruises. This new revelation made Sasori's (figurative) blood boil. Dei was dragged off by the slutty pink haired pig, leaving the redhead to wonder when he would get to see the blond again, little did he know he was experiencing the symptoms of a first crush.

Later that night while the city slept Sasori saw a girl in her mid-teens with purple-blue hair approach, carrying Deidara in her arms protectively. She sat down on the swing beside Sasori, Dei still in her arms, the blond appearing to be fast asleep.

"I take it you're the ghost boy my brother has been taking about ever since he got back home?" The girl asked and the redhead nodded. "My name is Konan, it's nice to meet you Sasori. I wanted to thank you for bringing Dei so much happiness on one of the few times he's been out of the hospital since he was a baby. You see Dei has a rare heart condition and we've been told he won't live long..." A tear dripped down onto Deidara's forehead, waking the blond.

"Onee-chan, why are you crying? I hate it when you cry, what's wrong?" The blond asked concerned, "and why are we in the park, yeah?"

Before Konan could answer any of these questions, the ghost asked a question of his own, "why is Deidara's other eye and we'll the entire side of his face bandaged?"

"That's a rather traumatic topic so I'm sure if Dei-" Konan started but was cut off by the blond putting his pointer finger on her lips.

"It's okay nee-chan. I trust Sasori." At just that the redhead grew a foot taller and looked a little older. Huh!? How in the world would a _ghost_ age?! The blond, who was still unaware of the redhead's noticeable appearance difference, continued speaking, "well it's actually a long story, yeah. So I'll tell you the short version. So you saw how my nanny is quite violent earlier, she's always doing stuff like that and about a week ago I didn't go in the house when she said to... So she threw a rock at me... That's how it happened."

As time went on the ghost and the boy became close friends and Sasori continued to grow in height and age as the two became better friends. Sasori's heart still skipped a beat everytime they were together and something rather odd was starting to happen, Deidara was beginning to be able to touch him without his hand going straight through him, though it was only for the blond cause they had already tried to have Konan do the same thing and her hand went through Sasori's hand.

One day Deidara arrived one day to their meeting place on the swings in the park being carried by his older sister, a sign his condition was definitely getting worse not better. Konan set her fifteen year old brother down on the swing and went out of earshot, something extremely unusually for her, she would usually sit around with them and the three of them would talk for hours upon hours, so this made Sasori extremely concerned, especially when Deidara started crying.

"Brat, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" A now sixteen year old Sasori asked, getting up and walking to stand in front of the blond, tilting his face up by his chin.

"My doctor said that I have two years to live at most..." Deidara sobbed in response, tears continuing to fall from his eye as rain from clouds.

You would expect such news to not affect a ghost in the least right? Wrong! After such news, Sasori had to sit down, he looked shocked and very sad. Within moments the blond slowly got up then sank to his knees and hugged the red haired ghost boy gently. Deidara's next words brought some happiness back to redhead though they did surprise him a little.

"Sasori... I'm in love with you, would you mind being my boyfriend for the rest of the time I'm alive, un?"

"I love you too Dei-chan, I think the only reason I started aging was because you exist. I reject your offer however." Dei's expression fell at Sasori's words, "I don't want to be your boyfriend just while you're alive and then when you become a ghost you're free to date other guys. No I want to be your boyfriend even after you're dead." Dei nodded smiling, "good I'm holding you to your commitment, so no seducing other ghost while I have my back turned got it?" Dei nodded again, smiling widely. Sasori planted a sweet, chaste kiss to Deidara's pale lips. He smiled softly at the blond's slightly flushed cheeks.

As the year progressed Deidara's condition went from bad to terrible-can't-leave-the-hospital-or-he'll-die. The only good thing that had brought Konan any happiness at all was her boyfriend, Pein, asking her to be his wife. A few months after that Deidara's heart stopped beating, bringing his older sister great pain.

Deidara was slightly disoriented and everything was far too bright for his liking. Sasori appeared out if no where and helped him stand up.

"Sasori, where am I, hmmm?" The blond asked, but all he got in reply was the redhead placing several chaste and not do innocent kisses to his lips. After several more months of being dead Dei was beginning to get the hang of all his inhuman senses also hoe to touch things without breaking them.

"Danna, today is nee-chan's wedding, yeah. Could we go?" The sky blur eyed ghost asked the muddy brown eyed ghost, the latter nodded and the two soon departed for a nice little garden where the bride to be would surely be. They found her sitting all alone, looking at a picture of her and Deidara on her phone.

"'Cheer up, nee-chan' right Dei? You died a year earlier than you should have and I miss you so much... I just- I wish you could be here for my wedding..." Tears were spilling out if her beautiful orange eyes by now and it was breaking Dei's heart to see his kind, cheerful, strong big sister looking so sad on the day that should be the happiest of her life...

"Onee-chan! Come on now it's bad luck for the bride to brush sad on her wedding day, yeah!" The blond ghost exclaimed, running g to the purple-blue haired woman, tackle-hugging her to the ground.

The wedding ended and Konan never saw the ghost of her brother again, but knew he was in good hands as long as he was with Sasori.

 **-The End-**

 **I know I know! You don't have to yell at me for ending this fic on a little of a bitter sweet note, nya! I hope you guys liked this regardless! I tried to make it longer... But that didn't fit well...**


End file.
